


Lonely Eyes

by flickawhip



Series: Bray Wyatt Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You and Bray remember when you first met...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Lonely Eyes

\- “I’d been alone so long, I didn’t even know that I was lonely.”  
\- The confession is oddly sweet  
\- Bray looking away and down  
\- Shy for some reason  
\- “Aw Sweetheart...”  
\- You murmur the words  
\- Nestle into his arms a little more  
\- Glad that he’s already hugging you  
\- You know he likes hugs  
\- Likes to know you aren’t going anywhere  
\- “Well, you aren’t alone anymore...”  
\- He smiles  
\- “I remember when we met... you were so afraid...”  
\- “It was dark... I was lost...”  
\- “I know...”  
\- Bray smiles  
\- Strokes your hair softly  
\- “I’m so glad I found you... my earth angel.”  
\- You smile  
\- Nestle closer  
\- “I love you Bray...”  
\- You all but whisper the words  
\- You mean them  
\- You just find it easier to be quietly soft.


End file.
